Let The Rain Falls
by Riezu Tsubasa
Summary: Ketika hujan dan dua insan yang hidup dalam penderitaan dan rasa sakit, saling bertemu dan bersitatap lama, Ketika dua insan yang saling tersakiti dan menderita ini saling berbicara dan membuka diri masing-masing, kemanakah cerita ini akan mengalir? Suck at Summary. Oneshot. R&R Please?


**Title:** Let The Rain Falls

**Character: **South Italy/Romano, Spain/Antonio, slight England and America

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Ketika hujan dan dua insan yang hidup dalam penderitaan dan rasa sakit, saling bertemu dan bersitatap lama... Ketika dua insan yang saling tersakiti dan menderita ini saling berbicara dan membuka diri masing-masing... Kemanakah cerita ini akan mengalir?

**Warning: **Kata-kata kasar dan Typo sana-sini.

**Note:** Attempt pertama saya membuat fanfic dan pairing ini. Hetalia is own by Hidekaz Himaruya, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih kepada Hidekaz Himaruya yang rela membiarkan karakter ciptaannya di 'cemplungin' kedalam berbagai settingan cerita para fansnya dan tidak marah.

Cerita ini dari sudut pandang Spain/Antonio *untung saya ingat

Anyway, Selamat Membaca ヽ(^0^)ﾉシ

* * *

Ketika berbicara dengan hujan, hal yang terpikirkan olehku adalah air pembawa berkah yang membawa kebahagiaan kepada semua orang yang membutuhkan saat ini. Rasanya begitu nikmat, dan aku merasa diriku akan dibuai ke alam bebas lain dan dibiarkan tenggelam dalam kesejukan air hujan ini.

Harusnya, ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku…

…namun disatu sisi juga menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

Ya, tidak untuk hari ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggap hari ini sebagai hari yang baik, bahkan mungkin seumur hidupku.

Saat ini, hujan turun sehingga langit berwarna kelabu; hujan yang tidak deras namun tidak ringan juga. Aku menutup mata dan membayangkan sudah berapa lama aku tertidur ditempat tanpa kehidupan ini. Pemandangan yang kulihat hanya sebuah daratan tanpa tumbuhan hijau. Kapak-ku yang selalu setia menemaniku tergeletak rapi begitu saja tepat disebelah kiriku, menyisakan sebuah garis-garis yang menyayat sisi kapak tersebut.

Dan saat ini, aku berusaha melawan rasa dingin sekaligus rasa sakit teramat sangat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku menyadari tubuhku memiliki banyak luka sayatan dan luka tusuk yang sangat menyiksa fisik maupun pikiranku. Tubuhku terasa berat, seolah-olah tenagaku habis dipakai untuk emosiku yang berusaha meredam rasa sakitan ini, mengangkat tangan saja rasanya seperti mengangkat beton ribuan kilo.

Lalu, aku tidak terbaring sendirian disini…

…'dia' juga ada disini. Terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang tidak kalah parahnya denganku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, rasanya miris melihat kondisinya yang selalu terlindungi malah menjadi terluka parah seperti ini. Aku mengamati tanganku yang kini menggenggam tangannya pelan, hasil usaha kerasku sebelumnya setelah berusaha mengerahkan tenagaku yang tersisa.

Ya, tangan kecil lembut yang selalu hangat itu menjadi tidak hangat karena tersiram air hujan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sebuah senyuman yang tadinya terukir diwajahku mendadak hilang kalau aku mengingat kejadian yang baru kualami barusan dengannya, aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau ditubuhku dan tubuhnya masih ada darah yang tersisa, terus mengalir terbawa arus air hujan yang tiada henti mencoba menghapus darah dari tubuh kami.

"Romano…" ujarku pelan sambil meremas tangannya. Suaraku terlalu lemah, Romano sepertinya tidak mendengarnya. Meskipun aku tahu ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri, melihatnya tak kunjung membuka mata membuatku was-was.

"Romano… sadarlah… Hei, kau tidak ingin membuat bos-mu ini khawatirkan? " aku mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya, berharap Romano dapat meresponnya…

… dan usahaku berhasil, kurasakan Romano balik menggenggam tanganku dan perlahan membuka matanya pelan, ia sempat mengerjap matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menutupnya lagi, menghindari tetesan hujan yang menusuk matanya.

Sadar dengan tangannya, Romano pun menoleh kearah tangannya dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mataku. "Spain…"

Aku menorehkan senyum senang meskipun sebenarnya agak cukup sakit. "Mi tomate~ Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bos sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang tak kunjung siuman. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Romano terdiam sesaat dan aku melihat wajahnya kesakitan karena sadar akan keberadaan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Mata hazelnya kemudian mengamati kondisiku dari atas sampai bawah, kondisiku yang kacau balau penuh luka. Romano mengambil nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Tomato bastrad, buat apa kau melindungiku sampai seperti ini hah? Lihat, kau jadi terluka begini."

Aku terseyum lagi, kucoba mempererat gemgaman tanganku padanya. "Ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, Roma. Aku adalah bosmu, sudah sepantasnyakan seorang bos melindungi anak buahnya yang paling berharga?"

Ya, Romano. Kehadiran dirimu dalam hidupku adalah hal paling beharga yang aku miliki sampai kapanpun waktu bergerak.

Romanoku yang selalu setia menjadi anak buahku walaupun ia tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sebaik Itali, Romano yang selalu ada didekatku disaat aku membutuhkan sebuah sandaran. Keberadaannya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang paling beharga sehingga aku tidak peduli dengan apapun asalkan aku bisa bersama Romano.

Walaupun dia selalu berbicara dengan kata kasar, pemarah dan tidak ramah pada siapapun, bahkan pada Itali sekalipun…

Dialah sang mentari yang memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup dan menyongsong hari kedepan.

Kemudian aku baru menyadari, tubuh Romano bergetar, dan meskipun hujan berusaha menyamarkannya, aku melihat air itu. Air mata penuh kesedihan mengalir turun dari mata hazelnya yang lembut, aku langsung menahan nafas melihatnya.

"Bastard…"

"Eh?"

"Tomato bastard, kau itu, mau sampai kapan kau ingin menyiksaku, hah?"

Aku heran mendengar pernyataan aneh seperti itu. "Menyiksa apa, Roma…"

"Menyiksa hatiku, bodoh!"

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya, terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan nafasnya menjadi naik turun saking emosinya.

"Kau itu, selalu saja seperti ini! Mengambil keputusan gegabah yang selalu membuat dirimu berada di posisi tidak menyenangkan! Bahkan sekarang saja tubuhmu sudah penuh dengan luka parah seperti ini!"

"…"

"Pernahkah sekalipun terpikirkan bahwa aku layak mendapat perhatian lebih dibanding orang lain Dan kau selalu saja mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri, apakah melukai diri sendiri itu tidak cukup puas untukmu?!"

"…"

"Lalu, tidakkah kau pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaanku yang selalu melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan babak belur seperti ini? Pernahkah kau membayangkan rasanya menjad diriku yang hanya bisa menunggumu pulang tanpa tahu kabar apapun darimu? Melihatmu pulang dalam keadaaan terluka saja sudah membuatku takut, bagaimana kalau kau sampai mati?!"

"Romano… aku…"

"Diam, tomato bastard! Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu bicara lagi!"

"… kh"

Sakit. Semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Romano sungguh perih dan menyakitkan. Meskipun terdengar sepele, namun bagiku itu sangat menyakitkan, rasanya bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau dari berbagai arah dan kau tidak bisa berhenti berteriak akibat rasa sakit itu. Aku mengingat kembali awal kenapa aku bisa mendapat luka parah seperti ini.

Ya, semua kejadian ini berawal ketika bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh England -atau Romano lebih suka memanggilnya 'alis tebal'- itu datang menyerang wilayahku, aku langsung angkat senjata untuk melawannya. Sepeti khas seorang bajak laut, pertempuran diatas kapal yang bergoyang itu seperti memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Aku yang menggunakan kapakku yang terasah tajam dapat dengan segera menjatuhkan anak buah si alis tebal dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Hingga akhirnya aku berdiri tepat berhadapan dengannya, mata hijau emeraldnya berkilat-kilat sembari mengukirkan senyum sinis bajak lautnya padaku, pedangnya tersiagakan ditangan kanannya sementara pistolnya tersimpan rapih di pinggang kirinya. Atmosfir yang berada diantara kami menjadi berat; menegang dan waspada. Aku makin erat menggengam kapak ditangan kananku, sementara dirinya menyandang pedang di tangan kanannya, dan pistol ditangan kirinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, baik kapakku dan pedangnya sudah saling beradu satu hingga memercikkan bunga api. Baik aku dan alis tebal itu sama-sama tidak ingin kalah, dan kami betarung seimbang, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari anak buahnya berteriak memanggil England, membawakan sebuah pemadangan yang sangat membuatku kaget hingga kapakku perlahan jatuh dari genggamanku.

Romano, dalam keadaan tubuhnya diikat dengan tali tambang dan babak belur seperti habis dikeroyok. Darah segar mengucur dari setiap sudut tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya. Kulihat wajah lemas Romano mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang hanya terdengar sebagian olehku.

Sang alis tebal memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berjalan mendekati Romano dengan senyum licik terukir diwajahnya. Dan si alis tebal itu dengan seenaknya menyentuh wajah Romano dan memberinya tamparan keras diwajahnya, membuatnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Aku terngiang lagi dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Romano barusan, dengan seluruh emosi marah, sedih dan terkejut mengumpul menjadi satu, membuat dadaku sesak.

**Pergilah… jangan khawatirkan aku… maaf…**

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku kemudian, aku langsung menyambar kapakku yang tergeletak dan berteriak keras, England pun sampai tersentak kaget. Namun aku tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu anak buah England sudah berada dibelakangku dan memukul kepalaku keras. Seketika itu juga tubuhku limbung hingga menyentuh lantai kayu kapal yang keras dan basah, aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku.

Dan begitu membuka mata, hal yang kurasakan adalah sakit diseluruh badan. Rasanya sakit bukan main, bahkan rasanya aku ingin kembali tidur saja, kelihatannya England dan anak buahnya melakukannya ketika aku kehilangan kesadaran. Beruntung seluruh anggota tubuhku masih lengkap, hanya mengalirkan darah dari berbagai sisi. Bahkan kapakku terbaring diam tepat disebelahku, sepertinya England masih mau berbaik hati mengembalikannya padaku.

Namun ditengah rasa sakit itu, aku langsung teringat dengan Romano. Aku sibuk untuk bersusah payah memaksa tubuhku untuk bangun dan mencarinya. Pikiranku terus meneriakkan kata Romano dan itu cukup memberikan tubuhku untuk terus berjalan sambil menyeret kapakku disampingku.

Seperti dituntun malaikat, aku mendadak melihat sosok Romano yang terbaring tak berdaya tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang berdiri. Aku langsung menggerakkan kakiku mendekatinya, dan akhirnya aku terjatuh setelah tubuhku kehabisan tenaga, pas sekali tubuhku terjatuh disamping tubuh Romano sehingga aku dapat melihat wajah damainya, meskipun hatiku teriris-iris melihat kondisinya sekarang.

Pakaiannya sobek disegala tempat, disertai darah yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya, bahkan di wajahnya yang imut itu menyisakan luka sayatan dan tamparan yang mendalam.

Aku langsung refleks mencari tangan Romano dan menggemgamnya erat, tidak rela melepasnya apapun yang terjadi.

Kelelahan yang sangat membuatku tertidur kembali, disertai dengan tetes demi tetes hujan perlahan jatuh ke bumi ini.

Dan disinilah aku, kembali ke realita bahwa Romano menusukku dengan kata-katanya itu. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, air matanya masih mengalir dari mata hazelnya.

"Tomato bastard! Sialan!"

Ia masih terus mengucapkan itu, aku hanya bisa diam saja. Kalau aku bicara pun, ia pasti akan memotongku langsung.

"Kalau saja… kalau saja aku lebih kuat…"

"Eh?"

"Kalau saja, aku lebih kuat, kau tidak perlu terluka konyol seperti ini kan. Apalagi didepan wajah bodoh si alis tebal itu." Ujarnya sesegukan sambil menggengam tanganku erat. "Aku paling tidak ingin melihatmu terluka sampai seperti ini, apalagi gara-gara aku… Sudah cukup aku melihat sosok punggungmu yang tegap, berusaha menyongsong hari kedepan dengan senyum namun kau selalu kembali dengan luka, dan setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menangis, tidak bisa memberikanmu bantuan, ataupun apapun…"

"Romano…"

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak mendekatinya dan pelahan, aku membelai wajah Romano pelan, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Romano pun tertegun, matanya sedikit melebar. Aku pun menyunggingkan senyumku padanya, menenangkan dirinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak usah merasa bersalah. Toh, ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, bukan keinginan siapa-siapa." Ujarku. "Jujur saja, waktu itu, aku takut, bahkan lebih takut dari yang kau bayangkan." Romano pun menatapku bingung.

"Aku takut… waktu kau di tangkap dan babak belur oleh si alis tebal itu, aku takut, takut kau menghilang, takut kalau kau pergi, dan itu semua adalah salahku. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu. Yang kupikikan saat itu hanyalah keadaanmu, mi tomate~."

Baiklah, Romano semakin melebarkan matanya, dan wajahnya langsung menyiratkan perasaan terluka yang dalam. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, seandainya saja aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, aku ingin langsung memeluknya saat itu juga, menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Namun yang terjadi malah diluar perkiraanku, justru Romanolah yang memaksakan dirinya untuk mendekatiku dan detik berikutnya ia sudah membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, tangannya mengcengkram bajuku dan kembali menangis sesegukan.

Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi Romano yang rapuh seperti ini. Ini seperti… bukan Romano saja, sosok yang biasanya selalu tegar, selalu bertindak sok dewasa dan selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu, sekarang sangat terluka hingga sisi lemahnya yang selalu tersembunyi itu tampak ke permukaan, bahkan semuanya seperti tumpah saking terlalu lamanya terpendam didalam hati.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kau sampai menangis seperti ini. Yang penting sekarang kita berdua masih hidupkan?~." Kubelai kepala Romano pelan. Kurasakan bajuku diremas dengan erat oleh Romano, sesegukannya sudah berhenti, hanya menyisakan hembusan nafas tak teratur darinya.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Makanya… jangan terluka lagi… Antonio…"

Antonio… pikirku. Seketika hatiku jadi berbunga-bunga. "… baiklah, mi amor~ kau juga jangan bertindak gegabah lagi, aku tidak rela kalau wajah manismu ini sampai terluka lagi, nanti aku sedih lho~"

Saat itulah aku menyadari wajah Romano sudah merah semerah tomat dengan asap yang mengepul keluar dari kepalanya, aku tertawa, dan entah kenapa tenagaku seperti kembali lagi padaku, aku mulai mengacak rambut Romano dengan gemas; sambil menahan rasa sakit tentunya, sementara Romano hanya bisa cemberut kesal.

Dan saat itu juga aku dan Romano tersadar, hujan perlahan berhenti dan menunjukkan langit indahnya yang bewarna biru cerah, seolah turut senang dengan kita berdua yang sudah berbaikan.

"Pelangi…" gumam Romano pelan.

Semburat pelangi dengan ketujuh warna anggunnya itu terlukis dengan sempurna di langit biru cerah itu, sangat indah sampai-sampai kami terdiam memandanginya, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara, terhipnotis dengan keindahannya.

"Pulang…"

"Huh?"

"Kapan kita pulang? Aku capek" Ujarnya lelah. "Aku ingin segera mengobati luka sial ini dan tidur." Romano mengalihkan kepalanya menghindariku. "… Kau juga tomato bastard. Biar kuobati lukamu nanti…"

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan itu. "Kita akan pulang kalau mi amor sudah merasa lebih baik~ atau kau ingin bos menggendongmu dengan gaya bridal pulang kerumah?"

Saat itu juga, aku langsung menerima bogem mentah dari Romano yang mukanya sudah merah padam, bahkan jauh lebih merah dibandingkan yang sebelumnya, terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

**Sementara itu England…**

"Hatsyi!"

Sang kapten beralis tebal -England lebih tepatnya-, tengah menggosok hidungnya yang gatal dengan tangan, mengutuk angin lautan yang entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin saat itu, dan kemudian mengutuk Spain dan Romano yang pasti tengah membicarakan dirinya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan menatap lautan, dan dia tampak cukup lelah ketika sudah puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kali anak buahnya bertanya…

"Kapten, kenapa kapten melepaskan mereka berdua? Padahal mereka kan bisa menjadi aset negara yang bagus, dan bahkan menjadi anak buah kapten yang paling kuat."

England menggaruk kepalanya gemas, yang dikatakan anak buahnya memang benar, setelah melihat sosok Romano yang pingsan setelah ditampar olehnya, dan sosok marah Spain ketika Romano tidak sadarkan diri itu, membuatnya menjadi ragu untuk mengambil paksa negara mereka.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia bisa melepaskan mereka berdua begitu saja, namun akhirnya ia berkata… "Biarkan saja, mereka berdua mengingatkanku pada seseorang… Seseorang yang paling beharga…"

Tentunya sang anak buah tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh kaptennya itu. Hanya sang kapten yang tahu arti sebenarnya dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Wajah itu…" gumam England pada dirinya sendiri, ketika teringat tatapan marah Spain ketika Romano pingsan tak sadarkan diri setelah ditampar olehnya. "Apakah, aku juga akan berwajah seperti itu kalau Amerika berada dalam posisi yang sama?" Gumamnya lagi, sambil menatap langit dan menghela nafasnya, membayangkan Amerika yang bermuka innocent tersebut disandera dan disiksa sampai hampi mati, England tidak akan pernah memaafkannya bila sampai ada orang yang tega hati melakukannya pada Amerika-nya tersayang. England menatap tangannya yang terbuka dan mengepalkannya mantap.

"Kurasa, jawabannya adalah iya."

* * *

Akhirnya selesai, bagaimana para pembaca sekalian? Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu ^^ **どうもありがとうございます~**


End file.
